


Behind Your Back

by revalise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Reader is Tsukishima Kei's Girlfriend, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Teen Romance, Tsukkiyama Angst, Tsukkiyama Week, Unrequited Love, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revalise/pseuds/revalise
Summary: In which the reader is finally the girlfriend of the snobby Tsukishima Kei, but when Yamaguchi Tadashi finds out about it, everything changes.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu, Haikyuu Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a two-part story 
> 
> \- Chapter 1: Reader's POV  
> \- Chapter 2:Third Person POV (Yamaguchi Aftermath)
> 
> This is one of my first works in writing and it's in first person (I know, cringe). I changed the POV for the next chapter though because... it's better that way...
> 
> Thank you to Azzy (@Azzoulas88_ on Wattpad) for helping me edit this chapter!  
> EDITED: 07/22/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first stories I wrote when I started writing. Please bear with it! I'll edit this soon once I have the time.

I could hear the sound of shoes against the floor and the bouncing of balls as I neared the gym.

I peeked through the open door, and just as expected, everyone was really working hard.

"Oh–!" I turned to the familiar voice, "(Y/N)!"

It was Yachi, Karasuno's manager in training.

"H-hi..."

"Come in!" she exclaimed, signaling me to go inside the gym.

Scratching the back of my head, I gave her a shy smile before doing so.

I gawked at the team's play. They seemed to be so into it. I'm not very familiar with sports, but I knew that what they were doing is nothing of the ordinary – they were going beyond their limits. 

"Everyone seems to be working hard..."

"True," Yachi nodded, "They're trying to advance together."

"(Y/N)!"

I turned to who called me. It was none other than Hinata, who was already on his way to me.

"Hey, Hinata! Don't go slacking off!" Kageyama, the team's setter, yelled at him from the net.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, which pissed him off further.

"Stop fighting..." Hachi interrupted but her face reflected her nervousness.

I laughed at them. Oh, just the usual at Karasuno.

"Oh, (Y/N)!" Hinata pointed at the paper bag I was carrying.

"Cookies?" he looked up at me with heart eyes and I could only imagine his mouth watering.

I nodded and brought the paper bag up for him to see.

"Everyone, cookies!" Hinata announced, his voice echoing around the gym.

The hyper gang were quick to go to us, they were the first ones.

"Cookies from (Y/N) again? Yum!" Tanaka and Nishinoya were teaming up in praising my cookies. 

I chuckled.

"You didn't have to, (Y/N)..." I turned to the familiar voice.

It was Daichi along with the other third years in the team. Suga was smiling and Asahi looked as if he was scared to talk to me.

"It's fine! I like it when I see you all like this," I smiled at him.

He only sighed with a hint of a smile on his face.

Suga then put his hand on Daichi's shoulders, "Don't lie like you don't want it!"

The two bickered for a while before Asahi caught my attention, "Thank you, (Y/N)..." he scratched his head and showed a sly smile.

"Don't think about it," I flashed a grin.

"You should prepare the place first before you eat," Shimizu-senpai interrupted.

Tanaka, Hinata, and Nishinoya were quick to set up a place to eat.

Soon enough, we were laughing and eating on the gym floor, taking a bite on the cookies I baked last night, and drinking the sports drink I bought on the way here.

“Hey, (Y/N)...” Nishinoya spoke with his mouth full. “Why are you with Tsukishima?”

Suddenly, Daichi started coughing. He held his drink in one hand and wiped his mouth with the other. He looked mortified as he stared at Nishinoya. 

“Hey, Noya!” he exclaimed.

“He’s a salt shaker sometimes.” Hinata shrugged. 

Daichi looked at me with worry in his eyes. I laughed, “It’s fine.”

“He’s much more than who you think he is.” I started with a smile, reminiscing about how astonished I was in the change in Tsukishima when we started dating. I never would have thought he could be as sweet. In his own way, of course. 

“Do you like the cookies?” I asked, changing the topic. 

As if on cue, Hinata held his sports drink up, initiating a toast, "Tsukishima's girlfriend is the best!" 

Tanaka put his arm around Hinata before raising his drink, "Tsukishima's girlfriend is the best!"

Nishinoya joined in, "Tsukishima's girlfriend is the best!"

The three looked at the rest of the team with eager expressions, waiting for them to say the same thing.

"Tsukihima's girlfriend is the best!" they all raised their drink up to a toast.

I caught a glimpse of Kageyama being shy enough to raise the milk I got for him – he was the only one drinking another drink. He only raised his drink a little and brought it down quickly.

I laughed happily. My heart is full.

"It's nice you always come out of your way to do this for us," Shimizu says.

"Mm," I smiled, "I like giving and this is my way of saying thanks to taking care of my Kei."

"Wow, (Y/N)! Your Kei?!" Nishinoya was star-struck.

I chuckled at him before looking at the team, "But you know the catch, right?"

They all nodded while they chewed on the food, Hinata put his index finger against his lip as he did.

Every day, I would bring them cookies and drinks to eat before Kei shows up at practice. He gets dismissed an hour late, so he's always the last one to show up at practice.

And when he finally comes, he'll find me here – as we've already made this our meeting place – to give him his snacks, cookies and a sports drink just like everyone else.

Occasionally, when I stay in the gym to watch them practice, I'd catch Kei showing off his snacks to the other members, bragging that he's got good food with him while the others will only laugh and lie they're jealous before they look at each other meaningfully and laugh at themselves.

I laugh inside, he doesn't know they've already had it before he did.

He told me not to be kind to his teammates and not to talk to them. That's why we've been keeping this secret.

"It's sad Yamaguchi hasn't tried this yet," Hinata blurts.

"Have you met him yet?" Suga asks as he munches on his cookie.

"Not yet," I reply, "But Kei's picking him up today for practice, right?"

Kei had already informed me beforehand that he'll pick him up at the train station to help him with his baggage, before going here.

"Looks like you'll meet him today!"

That's right. I haven't met Kei's best friend yet. He'd been away for almost a month because he had to attend to important family matters outside the city.

I'm very eager to meet him. I remember when Kei would tell me stories about his childhood, he'd always be a part of his stories.

According to him, Yamaguchi is really a good guy.

A smile was painted on my face. I'm excited to meet him, and today, I will.

I was interrupted by my phone's vibration in my pocket, signaling a message was sent. I opened my phone to check it.

**Kei:**

See you in ten.

"Kei's here in 10 minutes!" I blurt out in panic.

Quickly, they all stood up and finished their food, throwing all traces of evidence in the trash, and cleaning the place of possible crumbs.

I heard the familiar laughter near the door. It blended with the sound of shoes against the gym floor and balls against the skin.

I quickly ran out to meet Kei. I was sure it was him.

"Kei!" I hugged him and closed my eyes as he talked to someone who was looking up at him and smiling.

"(Y/N), did you miss me?" he asked with a smile on his face – that only I get to see.

I nodded before placing a peck on his lips.

"Yamaguchi, remember my surprise?" he starts, "This is (Y/N), my girlfriend."

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, welcome back!" Hinata waves at them from the window.

But the pair only ignores him.

I turned to Yamaguchi. There was disbelief and shock written all over his face, "G-girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Kei laughed at him, "What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost. Can't believe I got a girlfriend first?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yamaguchi speaks, his voice a little small.

"What is it? You can tell me here."

"I need to speak with you alone!" Yamaguchi yells loudly at him.

I was shocked. Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me?

Suddenly, the sound of shoes and balls stopped and all their teammates rushed outside to check on us.

"Is everything okay?" Daichi interrupted, confused.

"Let me talk to you..." Yamaguchi speaks again.

I looked up at Kei, disbelief written all over his face. He must've been caught off guard.

"Go talk to him," I say.

Kei looks up at me one last time before he leaves. Yamaguchi looked back at me, our eyes meeting before he finally left to follow Kei.

I know that look. I had the same look when I thought Kei didn't like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi chucked at the bickering freak duo, Hinata and Kageyama. 

“Aces are the best!” Hinata argued while he swung his hands.

“No,” Kageyama replied with a usual stoic expression. “Setters are the rulers of the court.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re a setter!” Hinata pouted at Kageyama’s response. “You’re being biased!”

“It’s the truth,” Kageyama deadpanned with a shrug. 

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, obviously against Kageyama’s opinion. But he knew he wouldn’t change his teammate’s judgment anyway, so he turned to Yamaguchi, whom they seem to have forgotten about due to their petty arguing. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi…” Hinata asked and dropped his pout. “Is Tsukishima going to attend practice today?”

Tsukishima has not attended a single practice since Yamaguchi returned. This particular issue had given Daich headaches. They couldn’t waste any time in practice now, especially not when they were getting more and more recognition among the Miyagi region.

The crows had recovered from their broken wings and soaring high in the heavens.

Kageyama glanced at Yamaguchi.  He simply tilted his head, reflecting the curiosity in Hinata's eyes.

Yamaguchi’s grin was replaced by a bitter smile, he scratched the back of his head and stuttered with his reply, “I’m not sure…”

Though the team knew about the argument Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had, they concluded it was only a mere misunderstanding between the two and didn’t put too much meaning in it.

Whatever it was, they knew the pair could work it out. They were best friends, after all. 

In truth, Yamaguchi hasn’t talked to Tsukishima in two weeks. Two weeks since they argued. To Yamaguchi, it seemed like Tsukishima did his best to avoid him. They were in the same class, but Tsukishima would always have an alibi or something else to cover for why he won’t even glance at his direction. 

It all started because of the argument they had.

_ “Lame,”  _ Tsukishima’s voice rang in Yamaguchi’s head, reminiscing the scene. Yamaguchi found it painfully funny that the same word that saved him from bullies could also send daggers to his heart.

Perplexity and curiosity were etched in Hinata’s face while Kageyama’s flat expression remained. Yamaguchi’s response wasn’t enough to satisfy Hinata’s curiosity, so he asked him another question, “Why did you fight anyway? Oh-!”

A figure of a tall blonde boy with glasses entered the trio’s vision as he passed by, earning Hinata’s attention. He was hand in hand and laughing with a certain (H/L)(H/C) girl. The three watched as the figures became smaller, slowly, and then it was gone. 

It was a boy Kageyama, Hinata, and especially Yamaguchi knew all too well. 

“Tsukishima’s girlfriend is so cute!” Hinata gushed, a blissful smile across his lips.

“Hinata…” Kageyama whispered, so quietly Hinata almost missed it.

The orange haired boy carefully turned his head to Kageyama, who had a doleful expression written on his face as he looked at Yamaguchi. Confused, he slowly glanced at Yamaguchi. Hinata’s grin dropped at the sight and his heart sank.

“Yamaguchi…” Hinata’s lips quivered as he watched his friend wipe his unending tears with his arms, looking so helpless and sorrowful. 

Yamaguchi forced himself to break into laughter but his eyes said otherwise, “Yeah, she’s cute.” 

It was enough reason to figure out why Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the tiktok I watched a while back. I had to 💔
> 
> Video link:  
> https://twitter.com/hacheuu/status/1271037226122530823?s=20


End file.
